Temptation in Tortuga
by vasBALLZdeferens
Summary: Jack Sparrow. Will Turner. Slash. 'Nuff said. Complete with lots of shuddering and lame analogies. Collaboration with Mistress Crotch.
1. Chapter 1

Life at sea wasn't all it was hyped up to be. Jack Sparrow, a  
pirate and conman by trade knew this better than most. He lifted the  
blue-green bottle to his lips again, parting his saltwater reddened  
lips for the hot alcoholic tongue that blinded his desires to have a  
companion. A pirate vessel was no place for the sort of love he  
craved. The only love he'd felt for the last 13 years was for his  
beloved Pearl. She spoke to him through her creaks and groans, and the  
way the wind tossed her black sails. It was this ship, he thought,  
that had been his companion when no one else dared to. He tossed back  
another burning mouthful of rum. He rubbed his kohl-rimmed eyes with  
the heels of his hands, smearing inky streaks over the better part of  
his face. It was getting late. He sighed. 13 years was a long time to  
feel alone. Granted, he had had his share of quick fucks over the  
years, probably too many to count. But they never seemed to amount to  
anything, except perhaps the occasional infection. The wood of the ship  
groaned and rocked, perhaps in an attempt to calm her master. Jack  
made his way toward a nightstand with a pitcher of water. He splashed  
his face, the cold water briefly bringing him into a dreadful  
sobriety. He sunk onto his bed, slipping into the blanket of  
intoxication that had started to ensconce his ever-wandering mind. "  
Bloody hell." Jack said out loud. He hated the feeling that had been  
growing inside him ever so steadily over the years. To him, it was  
weakness. He was, after all, a pirate. He loved the sea, his crew, and  
his beautiful ship. Despite all of this, however, he had begun to  
privately wish for someone to hold at night, to leave their warmth on  
the sheets when they rose in the morning, and love him for whom he was.  
But that was all a fantasy in the mind of Jack Sparrow, he thought. He  
lackadaisically removed his loose gauze shirt, and pulled a rough  
sheet over his bare skin. He was soon enveloped in a deep, dreamless  
sleep that would last until first light, thus beginning a new day for  
Captain Jack Sparrow.

The next morning jack awoke from a troubled sleep, sheets soaked in sweat. They might have been soaked in something else too, but that was indeterminate. He groaned in frustration and staggered out of bed with an almighty hangover, banging his already aching head on a wooden beam and falling over with a thud and a "Bloody hell!" Will Turner had just stepped out of his room to head up to the deck for some fresh air. He had been sleeping irregularly too, after the trauma of Elizabeth leaving him for the Commodore. His offer of a respectable and wealthy life of comfort and been too much for Elizabeth to refuse; she had been craving fine society again after her adventures aboard the Pearl. She had lost her taste for pirates, danger, and Will as well; she had had enough. Will knew he could not provide for her either as a blacksmith nor as pirate, so he headed off to sea again with a heavy heart.  
Will heard Jack's fall and muffled cursing and ran in to help his friend; indeed, one of the few people Will could  
still count as a friend. "Jack? What happened?" He rushed over to the lean and bare-chested man and tried to pry him off of the floor. Jack appeared to have gone limp; his response was a faint grunt. Will rolled his eyes, wrapped his arms around Jack's toned shoulders, trying to heave the sweaty man onto the bed. He had no idea  
that jack was in such good shape. He had only seen the dirty muslin shirt he always wore. Not the beauty that lay beneath. It was a startling revelation for Will, and he wasn't sure if he liked what that meant.

Jack's head rolled limply as Will draped his body onto the bed. Jack's  
eye rolled open slightly and he mumbled incoherently, trying to grasp  
a concept of where he was. " Hush." Will offered. " You're not well,  
Jack. You keep poisoning yourself." Jack rolled over, not feeling like  
hearing a sermon from young Mr. Turner. " Fine." Will huffed. " Have  
it your way, then." Will stormed out of the cabin, annoyed that this  
man who was supposed to be the captain of a ship was a pathetic boozer  
who was lucky to be alive. They would be stopping in Tortuga for an  
extended time, since the Pearl was badly in need of repairs, and a pirate  
port was the only reasonably safe palace to do so. To avoid detection,  
Jack and his crew had rented out a large boarding house for a month to  
ensure their safety and privacy. It was strategically located near a  
pub, with a passage underneath for easy escape should one be  
necessary. After all, the crew were all growing weary, and the rest  
would do them good, too. After all, a captain can't sail with a ship  
alone. Jack slipped back into an uneasy slumber until he heard the  
ship grating against the edge of the wooden dock. " We've made it, old  
girl," Jack whispered to the Pearl. He snatched up a duffel bag, and  
joined his crew in their trek to their home for the next month.


	2. Chapter 2

Will trudged alongside Jack, glancing around the decadent pit stop that was Tortuga. He felt an honest twinge of loneliness every time he spotted a happy couple engaging in an overly sloppy PDA; even if it was a prostitute and her customer he felt a pit in his stomach. Even if it was a man and a man...Will had never felt more  
confused. He felt a hand on is shoulder and jumped a mile. It was Jack. "Don't get your panties twisted in a bunch!" he rasped. "Tortuga will be as fine-looking to you as Miss Swann herself after a few days...and a few drinks." He smirked, Will glared back and glanced around uneasily in response. The boarding house had formerly been a brothel. It was run by a former madam with gaping holes in her mouth  
where several teeth should have been. She greeted the crew with enthusiasm, especially the handsome young Will Turner. "Ooh, how'd a sweet piece of meat like you end up in a crew of misfits like this one?" her voice was low and full of spittle. Will backed away from her disgusting tobacco breath only to find Jack's hand on his  
shoulder once again. 'This one's not for you, ma'am" Jack growled. The madam backed away from the pirate with her hands up. "Didn't know you swung that way, Sparrow," she hissed. Jack immediately removed his hand  
from Will. Apparently he hadn't known either.

The crew was shown to their respective rooms. Due to the spatial  
nature of the boarding house, the crew would have to share rooms. Jack  
specifically asked for his own, private quarters, however. He felt  
that he should still be entitled to his " captain's quarters" despite  
not being on the Pearl. Jack soon claimed his room, a larger room with  
a balcony, slightly farther down the hall from the others. It must  
have been used when a " lady" had a very rich client who wanted extra  
privacy. Jack's dark, kohl rimmed eyes scanned his new accommodations.  
There was a large canopy bed with its headboard against the left wall,  
with the balcony opening up to the left of the bed. The nightstand was  
unfinished, on the right side of the bed. The hardwood floor was  
scratched but clean. Jack flopped his duffle bag onto the floor and  
collapsed onto the bed. The smell of the clean linen was an utter  
delight for a man who had been at sea the better part of his life.  
Just as he began to relax, a crashing sound snapped him out of  
whatever relaxed state he had been in. He rushed into the hallway, only  
to find a few of his less than valuable newer crew members in an all  
out brawl, with young Will Turner trapped in the middle. Jack used his  
influence to break up the fight, and hastily took young Will under his arm and into his room. " What was going on out there, Will?" Jack  
asked as he brushed the imaginary dust from his young friend's  
shoulders. Will's eyes bore a hole into the floor below him. "  
Captain." he began, with an expression of complete humiliation. "They wanted to have their way with me."

Jack was slightly amazed, but not too surprised seeing as Will was quite the strapping young man. He motioned to Will. "Come out onto the balcony, and the fresh air might clear your head." Will tentatively stepped out into the cool night air, as though he expected more assailants to jump out at any moment. Jack wandered up behind Will and mumbled, "I understand not wanting to talk about  
the...situation...but if you really need to..." Will glanced over his shoulder and then turned back out to the crashing waves of the sea. They seemed to echo both of the men's restless natures. Will shivered in the cold breeze coming off of the sea. Jack ventured back inside, coming out with some chipped mugs steaming with hot ale. 'This might help. It always helps me, anyways." he cheerfully raised his in a toast. Will glanced at him unenthusiastically and then downed his in one gulp, trying to drown his sorrows in the liquor. Jack did the same. They both rested their mugs on the wrought iron railing. Will looked over and was surprised to see Jack looking at him almost tenderly, which he hadn't expected from the hardened pirate. It softened his stony heart just slightly. Just slightly enough that when Jack moved close enough for his whiskey breath to be hot on his face, that he didn't move. He didn't twitch uncomfortably; he didn't look away. He was being giving a look of such loving that he hadn't been on the receiving end of in months. So when Jack grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a rough, drunken kiss, he didn't resist at all. He was surprised, but not resistant in the slightest. He needed that kiss, whether it be from a man or a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

I wonder if Jack will regret this in the morning" Will wondered.  
After some time, Jack broke their kiss, and stared at the handsome, if  
not entirely beautiful face cradled in his hands. Wills eyes reflected  
the moonlight that illuminated the balcony, and his lips were slightly  
parted and kiss swollen, as if he was silently begging Jack to lean in  
again. "Will…" Jack said in a voice that had the consistency of honey but the  
strength of liquor, " You had best get some rest, now." Jack motioned  
towards the bed. Will was a bit surprised- he didn't expect such  
kindness from Jack. Will sat on the edge of the bed and removed his  
boots, as Jack watched, almost supervising. Will acknowledged this  
silently, and cautiously removed his shirt. He had white skin, marred  
by the occasionally burn from the red hot metal he worked with everyday  
at the shop. He wasn't ashamed of these blemishes, however- he felt  
that they gave his otherwise perfect skin personality. Jack bit his  
lip at the sight of Will's naked torso. He couldn't understand for the  
life of him why he was so attracted to this man...or why he had kissed  
him. It all seemed very strange, even for the likes of him. Certainly,  
he had slept with men before, but never out of anything other than  
desperation. Will was different, though- he actually cared about this  
one. Will slid comfortably beneath the sheets of the luxurious canopy  
bed and closed his eyes. " Goodnight, Will." Jack said softly, and  
returned to sleep on the balcony.

That night Jack slept intermittently, tossing back and forth on the cool stone of the balcony. The gentle breeze did not help his restless mind and body. Eventually he ventured back into the bedroom, where Will was laid out on the bed. He parted the curtains and let his eyes slide gently over the image before him: the handsome young man half-naked and stretched out on the sheets-- his sheets. He let a lecherous smile pass over his lips and felt less much less guilty about it than he would have 24 hours earlier. After the way Will had returned the kiss, and gave him a look begging desperately for more, Jack felt less disgusting and more alive.  
Jack was so caught up in remembering the moment that it took him awhile to notice that Will was not sleeping soundly either. He was tossing and turning, his white forehead sweaty and feverish. His mouth parted in a small moan. Jack leaned closer, to hear what was causing his friend such distress. He was surprised to hear his own name.  
"Jack..." Will mumbled faintly, before rolling over. Jack jumped back, worried he had woken him. His fears were for naught- Will was still out, and still writhing like a snake. Jack stood back, quizzical and slightly turned on. Ok, more than slightly turned on. That was becoming evident as he looked down at his snug canvas trousers. He jumped backwards with yelp of fright and began looking for something to cover his genitals. However, it was too late-- his cry had woken Will, who was now sitting straight up in bed and looking at his package with increasing widening eyes.

Jack looked at Will with one of his typical, wide eyed drunken stares.  
" What are you looking at?" Jack huffed. Will just looked at Jack, then at his erection, and then back at Jack. "Humph" Jack snorted. " Thought you was a woman in the dark, savvy." he tried to act nonchalant, although he wasn't sure that this bullshit  
would fly with Will." It's alright, Jack- I guess..." Will trailed off. He was obviously  
as embarrassed as the captain was- after all, he had been the one  
having an erotic dream involving Jack. He hoped to God Almighty that  
Jack had not heard his cries, or sensed his heavy breathing, every  
hot, moist breath dripping with desire. The awkward silence was broken by the quick witted pirate." Uh...Will...um... lad- shall we, um... return to sleeping, then?"  
" right. RIGHT!" Will heartily agreed, trying to mask his disappointment. He had relished that kiss. Jack was such a good kisser, he thought. His tongue had teased his swollen, eager lips and then completely overtaken his mouth. Will didn't want to breathe, let alone break that kiss. He wondered if Jack would ever take his breath away again, as he had that day. Meanwhile, Jack had returned to the balcony, the warm saltwater breeze teasing his locks. The full moon illuminated his eyes, making it seem like his thoughts were dancing across the whites of his eyes. Had he  
frightened Will? Would dear William ever want to be in his presence  
again? Jack would never divulge these innermost thoughts to anyone, of  
course, and he hid his emotions well. However, he couldn't shake the  
feelings he had for the sleeping man in the next room. Jack sat on the  
railing, deep in thought. H let out a deep sigh, and ran a hand  
through the braids on his head. Tomorrow was a new day, he thought.  
"We can have a fresh start tomorrow, Will and I. Yes, we can."


	4. Chapter 4

However, Jack didn't need to wit until the next morning. Just as he had finished that thought, he heard an all- too familiar voice behind him. 'Jack," Will said gruffly. Jack turned slowly and with great surprise to see Will standing sweaty, shirtless and shaken before him. He was even more surprised when Will's rough and calloused blacksmith's hands grabbed his face roughly and pulled him in for another kiss, this one deep and forceful. Jack felt as though all of the wind had been suddenly kicked out of him. They parted, both breathing heavily form the exertion, but only for a brief moment. This time Jack initiated the kiss, grabbing handfuls  
of Will's long hair as he pulled him in. The younger man did not resist but begin instead to unbutton Jack's flimsy shirt. Jack pulled apart abruptly. Will was confused. "I thought." he began cautiously. Jack stopped his words with a wobbly finger. "Let's take this into the bedroom. Don't want any eyewitnesses to...anything" Will nodded in enthusiastic agreement, and both men made their way back inside. Once inside their lips collided again as tough drawn together by some unseen force. Will ravenously tore Jack's shirt off and ran his hands over his sinewy frame, which made jack shudder in anticipation. They fell onto the bed, Will landing first  
with Jack on top. Jack began to unlace Will's tight breeches and was pleasantly surprised by the rather large bulge sticking up.

Jack coquettishly bit his lip. Will was groaning with pleasure just  
looking at Jack. The light dancing off his dark eyes made them seem  
almost magical. Jack delicately removed Will's breeches, while Will  
greedily kissed Jack again. He kissed him so hard that there was a  
drop of blood on Jack's lower lip. " Jack." Will gasped, " I didn't  
mean to...I'm sorry, please." His train of thought was broken as  
Jack bit onto his neck, sucking and licking, almost sending Will into  
a premature orgasm. By the time Jack let go of Will's neck, he could  
barely breathe. The utter excitement and bone tingling lust that had  
overtaken his body was indescribable. A dark purple mark had barely  
begun to form on his neck when Jack took Will's nipple in his mouth  
and began biting, sucking, bringing Will to the very edge and back,  
all the while gently caressing his smooth stomach with a sensual hand.  
Will was gripping Jack's locks so tightly he thought he would tear  
them out. He suddenly felt a cool sensation trickling down his  
midsection. Jack had poured rum down Will's stomach, making his navel  
a goblet and his nipples candy. Jack lapped up the rum voraciously.  
Will could feel his nipples hardening with ecstasy, and his swollen  
member throbbing with desire. All of a sudden, he felt a strong but  
gentle hand grip his manhood, and begin stroking. Will let out a yelp,  
and writhed under the guidance of Jack's steady hand. Even after he  
came, Will wanted more, and Jack knew it.

Jack was just about to haul Will onto all fours and position himself behind him when a growl came out of he young blacksmith, who got a second burst of energy and flipped jack roughly over onto the bed. Jack was surprised but not displeased. Will ripped Jack's flimsy breeches off with one fell swoop and brought his mouth down to Jack's swollen erection. Jack gasped in amazement. The always-reserved Will Turner had shocked him in many ways tonight, but going down on him like his penis was a popsicle was another thing entirely. Will's tongue swirled around him over and over until he was at the very brink, his hands all the while fondling him in other places just as tender. Jack wasn't sure if his penis could grow any harder or larger, but in the warm wet environment of Will's mouth anything seemed possible. Jack finally came in a rush of pleasure and exhaustion. His chest heaved like he had just been running a marathon; he was ready to call it quits for the night, but  
apparently Will was not. He flipped Jack over onto the bed like a caveman. Jack knew what was coming now and began to hyperventilate again in a mixture of fear and excitement. Will ran his calloused hands over Jack's taut ass, kneading the firmness like it was bread dough. Then he used his hands to spread Jack's apart and guide himself in. Jack was leaning on his elbows but almost fell flat on his face at the entry. The pain was excruciating, but at the same time the most arousing thing he had ever experienced. Will began thrusting rhythmically into Jack, his hands gripping Jack's ribcage for support. Over and over he plunged in, his face dripping with sweat and his eyes dark and dilated with lust. Eventually the orgasm came for  
Will, and as he shuddered with ecstasy he withdrew himself for the last time and fell over onto the bed. As he left Jack's body jack felt his own orgasm ripple through him, and he finally fell from all fours into an exhausted heap onto the  
rumpled and wet bedcovers. His entire body was sore from the way Will had manhandled it; for all he knew he might have even cracked a rib. Neither man looked at the other, nor spoke a word-- they fell asleep from the remarkable exertion they had put themselves through that night.

Jack woke up the next morning with a horrible stitch in his back and a  
throbbing pain in his ribs. He got up out of the bed, not even  
bothering to cover his nakedness. Stretching, he turned his kohl-  
rimmed eyes over to the sleeping beauty in his bed. Will was on his  
side, the sheets pulled back just far enough to reveal the small of  
his back and the dazzlingly fair complexioned skin of his shoulders.  
Jack almost wanted to just sit next to dear William for hours and  
watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so utterly beautiful. Jack  
took the opportunity to climb back into the bed and wrap himself  
around Will. He couldn't even cuddle with Will without getting an  
erection. Will still smelled of sex, his hair unkempt and wild from  
the night before. Jack carefully reached over Will's chest and began  
rubbing, tweaking his nipples, growing harder every moment. Will began  
to stir a bit. " Jack..." he said in a groggy, sleep encrusted voice.  
" Shhhhhhhhh, William." Jack interrupted. " I'm appreciating you,  
love- savvy?" With that, Jack bit down hard on Will's neck, again  
sucking until he could almost taste blood, all the while Will's soft  
moans just bringing him deeper into a state of ecstasy. Jack flipped  
Will onto his stomach in one fluid motion, bringing Will up onto his  
knees. It was Will's turn to receive. Jack carefully oiled himself,  
and tested Will by placing a finger inside of him. Will almost went  
into convulsions. " Easy, luv- wait for it." Jack cooed. Once Will  
had sufficiently loosened his muscles, Jack plunged into Will, crying  
out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Will was so tight it hurt,  
but felt so delicious at the same time. Will was breathing  
erratically, his head swimming with a dizzying lust that he had only  
experienced from Jack. When Jack came into Will, neither of them  
breathed for what seemed like a minute, and then both men collapsed  
facing each other, panting- their erections still prominent. Jack  
leaned in and kissed Will tenderly on he mouth, and stroked his  
tousled locks lovingly. For a moment, both men forgot the rest of the  
world and got lost in each other.


End file.
